


소년 (Boy)

by Juyeoniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juyeoniverse/pseuds/Juyeoniverse
Summary: Every year, at certain age there will be a royal couple game. Couples are selected to enter the game and the best couple wins! But, Juyeon and Chanhee neither know each other and why they are selected.





	소년 (Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> For TBZ fic fest and beta-ed by a friend! Enjoy, JuNew shipper!

**BOY**

  


“CHANHEEEEE!!!!!” 

The so called boy stopped abruptly in the middle of the market, making everyone nearby shoot him a glare. Chanhee rolled his eyes before turning to his hyper friend, Changmin.  

“What is it, Changmin? And stop yelling at me!” Chanhee sighed; annoyed by his best friend’s dolphin scream he made whenever he was excited. 

“The royal festival!!” Changmin excitedly exclaimed while shaking Chanhee’s shoulder. Chanhee widened his eyes, feeling very happy on behalf of Changmin. He engulfed Changmin into a tight hug before proceeding to congratulate him. 

“I knew that you would be paired with Younghoon!” Chanhee clapped while still hugging Changmin tightly. That was when he was violently pushed by a suffocated Changmin (whose face had already become red, thankful that he was still alive). 

“What are you talking about? It was you! Your name was listed there!” Changmin retorted with a wild hand gesture towards the huge crowd. 

“Younghoon and yo—WHAT?! ME? And who?!”  it was Chanhee’s turn to scream, ignoring the amount of people that were glaring at him. 

Changmin nodded vigorously, “Yes! You! You will be participating in the battle!! Ahh, I am so excited to see you finally with somebody!” Changmin hid his face behind his small hands, while giggling cutely.  Although he did feel sad that his name was not listed at the scroll, at least his crush’s name also wasn’t there. It was better than having himself partnering with someone whom his heart didn’t belong to. 

Chanhee choked on his own saliva. He gulped bitterly, his mind was already flying elsewhere, wondering, 

“Why is my name there?”

“I don’t even have someone that I like!”

Changmin was silently judging him with both arms crossed. 

“Well, my stupid dense friend, think again,” Changmin tilted his head and Chanhee swore he always got flustered whenever Changmin did that but he doubted that he liked Changmin because Changmin was more like his brother. 

Brother over lover. Yes that was them. 

Chanhee thought again and again while both of them walked home. That was when they came across Younghoon -  Changmin’s long term crush - and his friends. Chanhee rarely saw them so he did not know them well but he did notice that there was new person in Younghoon’s group. The male lowered his head and seemed like he had a lot on his mind. Although Chanhee couldn’t see his face clearly, his features shone brighter than the sun that illuminated them. 

Chanhee felt flustered, although he did not understand why. He poked Changmin but the latter was too busy admiring Younghoon’s long legs, cartoon-like face and his sparkling eyes. Changmin was so captivated in Younghoon’s charms that he did not realize there was a fruit cart coming his way. Chanhee did not realize it either until he was pulled by the stranger,Younghoon’s friend, who also managed to pull Changmin too. Chanhee’s heart fluttered again when he noticed the boy was beside him, panting hard from the shock.

“Yah! Are you alright? Oh my God, ahjeossi, please look where you are going next time! You almost hurt my friends!” the one named Hyunjae approached them. He helped his friend stand up and Younghoon offered his hand to Changmin which Changmin gladly accepted. 

Chanhee dusted the sand on his palms and as he was about to get up, Younghoon’s friend offered him a hand to help. “Does that hurt a lot?” and again, Chanhee swore he had never heard a voice that was so delicate, warm and soft, like a sweet melody.  

“Chanhee, are you alright?  Oh gosh! Your hand is bleeding!” Changmin gasped loudly, holding Chanhee’s hand while panicking. “Stay here, I will find something to cover it!” Changmin was about to run off somewhere but he was stopped by the one who saved him.

“You can use this.” He held out a small handkerchief to Changmin, who accepted it without any hesitation but he had no clue how to bandage Chanhee’s wound. 

Chanhee, from the corner of his eye, saw Younghoon seething with jealousy. Chanhee held his laugh, it seemed like Changmin’s crush was not one sided at all. 

“Let me do it. Is that okay?” their eyes met. Chanhee could not bear to look him in the eye. Chanhee nodded, he was lost for words to reply to him which was rare since he never felt this way (the one with Changmin did not count since both of their feelings are mutual as brothers and the feels are different this time)

“Juyeon, we are going first! Catch up later, okay?” Younghoon excused himself, dragging Hyunjae away and Hyunjae tugged Changmin’s arm dragging him with them too. 

That left Juyeon and Chanhee. 

Chanhee felt his cheeks burning and Juyeon was already red, he kept fanning himself while complaining how hot the weather was now. Chanhee occasionally nodded, his mind was too occupied with the guy in front of him and the upcoming royal battle festival that would kick off tomorrow. 

  
  


Tomorrow came faster than Chanhee thought. He realized it when he was getting ready to go to the festival in front of the palace when Changmin suddenly came and knocked on his door about forty times just to wake him up.

“Hurry up! We have no time to spare!” Changmin rushed, he was even more excited than Chanhee himself. “I can’t wait to meet your soulmate!! And yeah, I brought Youngjae and Hyungseo along. You don’t mind right?” Changmin grinned. Chanhee couldn’t say no since his weakness was Changmin.

Hyungseo turned up and waved while smiling sweetly to Chanhee who was gushing with nervousness. Youngjae, on the other hand, was just as excited as Changmin was. Chanhee knew Youngjae since the younger was social butterfly, he knew everyone in the district including Younghoon and his friends. They were good friends, based on how Chanhee saw Younghoon treating Youngjae. 

Looking to Youngjae, Chanhee now realized. “When did your hair became green?!” Chanhee half shouted, as if he just saw an exotic animal passing. 

Youngjae grinned sheepishly as a reply. 

  


They reached the palace later than they thought but there were not many people yet. The couples were being so lovey-dovey and yet Chanhee was still stuck and could not find his partner. 

“I guess Juyeon will be a bit late.” Changmin winked while giving Chanhee a handkerchief and dusting his hanbok. Chanhee glared. “Why you are so sure about him? It could be another Juyeon. You know there are many guys named Juyeon here.” Chanhee snorted. 

“Well, I have my ways! Welp, Younghoon is coming so I am going. Good luck!!” Changmin gave a fist bump before he dragged Hyungseo and managed to pull Youngjae before the younger went somewhere else. 

Chanhee squatted while picking up his bundle. It was only one bundle but why the hell it was so heavy? Chanhee stared at his feet. 

_ Could it be Juyeon? _

_ Which Juyeon anyway? _

_ Nonsense, of course it’s not him. _

  
  


_ I wish it is him. _

  


Chanhee looked up, only to be faced with someone’s shoulder. He looked to the owner, his eyes widening the moment he saw Juyeon – yes, the same Juyeon that he met last evening. But today, instead of his undeterred look like yesterday, Juyeon seemed confused and anxious. His hand was holding a crumpled piece of paper with a name scribbled on it. Chanhee peeked but he couldn’t read whose name it was. 

“Uh, are you Choi Chanhee?” Juyeon stuttered, his eyes wavered when looking at Chanhee. It took Chanhee a while to process it before he eventually nodded.  

“Y-yes. Ah, you must be that Juyeon!” Chanhee clapped happily. “Oops, sorry,” he could not hide his excitement. At least he was paired with someone he already knew, not with a pure stranger. In addition, Juyeon was nice. He could see it already from yesterday’s incident. 

After seeing Chanhee nod, Juyeon collapsed while gasping his chest, “Luckily it is you! I cannot imagine being with someone else!” Juyeon engulfed Chanhee into a tight hug. It was awkward and made Chanhee’s heart flutter, considering it was their first time talking. 

  
  


After successfully gathering all of the couples to the royal assembly, the first competition was announced. 

“For the first activity, we will do archery!” Sangyeon’s voice roared in the air. The couples groaned, some of them complaining that they can barely pull the arrow. “Okay, I don’t want to hear any complaints.Please take this bow and arrow. Go back to your partner and decide who will go first. After three shots, you will change spots and the one with the highest score will win!” Sangyeon instructed strictly. Juyeon shuddered from witnessing how Sangyeon acted in palace. He turned 180 degrees from the sweet hyung who was protective of his dongsaeng to a strict official.

While waiting for Juyeon to get the bow and arrows, Chanhee stared at his hand. It was still bandaged nicely, like how Juyeon left it yesterday. 

“Your hand is injured, right?” Juyeon returned, flashing a warm smile to Chanhee which Chanhee replied to with a short nod. The wound still stung. 

“It is alright, I will play both rounds,” Juyeon reassured while patting Chanhee’s shoulder. Chanhee was always flustered whenever Juyeon did these kinds of gestures. He watched Juyeon’s back as the latter went to the field, taking his place amongst the competitors. Suddenly he turned around while waving to Chanhee. 

Chanhee felt like he was struck by lightning by Juyeon’s sudden gesture. Waving is common for everyone but Chanhee translated it in a different way.

“Eyy, he is so sweet!” another boy that sat next to Chanhee piped up. His name was Hansol, if Chanhee was not mistaken. He knew him because he was together a boy who acted like a diva and made a fuss about everything. 

The first round started with none of them scoring a bullseye yet, at least it was not Juyeon’s turn yet. Chanhee tensed up but he did not know what for since he had no desire to win. Juyeon loaded his arrow to the bow and pulled. He took a moment and let it shoot. 

Bullseye!

Chanhee acted as if he had just won the lottery, screaming happily and chanting Juyeon’s name. He was the loudest amongst them. 

“Wow, relax boy! I bet you guys could win this!” Hansol chuckled because Chanhee’s reaction reminded him of how his partner, Seungkwan, always cheered him on the loudest, ignoring wherever they were. He patted Chanhee’s shoulder a few times before his eyes returned to the game. Juyeon spun around to look for Chanhee and as Chanhee noticed (after Hansol shook him few times), Juyeon jumped happily to hint at him shooting the bullseye just now. 

The game resumed with Juyeon and a few other couples to scoring the highest.

Hansol was dying fanboying about how cool Juyeon was but Chanhee was not interested at all. He was not interested in Hansol’s fanboying because he was too busy himself, examining Juyeon’s features from the way he took the bow, pulled the arrow and how cool he looked. He was so dreamy, like those perfect characters in novels Chanhee always read. 

In round two, the competition became neck and neck as the leftover couples were Juyeon, Hyunjoon and Hyungseo. Juyeon felt too exhausted especially with the sun blazing on his skin. He knew he was not skilled in archery and heck, had never even touched a bow before and all of these good scores depended solely on his luck. Hyunjoon, on the other hand, was a top archer. He was in the royal palace guards lineup along with Hyungseo. And his position was the archer, making the game an advantage to him.

As if Chanhee could sense Juyeon’s weariness, he approached the latter while giving him water, an excuse to hit him up just like how Hansol taught him. 

“Don’t be nervous. We are not even a couple so let them win,” Chanhee faked his voice to sound nonchalant as if he did not care about winning but no one knew how much he wanted to hold the title as the best couple with Juyeon. 

Chanhee noticed Juyeon’s expression change. Chanhee thought he worded his words wrongly but there was no way to turn back. He reached out to Juyeon’s shoulder and gently squeezed it. “I-I meant it is alright if we lost…as long as we were fine and happy…” Chanhee stuttered, while looking somewhere else as long he did not meet Juyeon’s eyes because he felt his red cheeks were too obvious to not notice. 

Juyeon took Chanhee’s hand from his shoulder and wrapped them in his own hands tightly. “I will win! Thanks, Chanhee!” Chanhee’s quivered from Juyeon’s firm, reassuring tone but the end of his sentence was rather serene and affectionate. Juyeon waved for the last time before jogging to the archery field again, for the second round.

After tying with Hyunjoon in the first and second shoot, Juyeon managed to get first place by just one extra point – after hitting the bullseye again. As soon as he hit the bullseye, Juyeon ran to Chanhee and engulfed him into a tight, koala hug. Chanhee felt suffocated but he did not mind. He let Chanhee go after a few moments, letting the other heave a deep breath. 

“Did you see it? I won!” Juyeon giddily exclaimed while shaking Chanhee’s shoulder violently. Chanhee nodded while grinning; yes he watched it all including all of the unnecessary gestures that Juyeon did. 

The game resumed till dusk with Juyeon and Chanhee losing in every game excluding archery. Both of them laughed at how bad they could be in game despite their competitive nature. 

“Yo brother, let’s go wash up and eat. They prepared a feast for us!” Seungkwan tapped Chanhee’s shoulder while grinning eagerly when he mentioned food. Hansol shook his head, he definitely did not approve of Seungkwan’s attitude but still joined him.

“Yah, wait for me!” Hansol whined while marching over to his boyfriend. Seungkwan rolled his eyes before turning around and waiting for Hansol to match their steps together.

“Aish why you are so slow? Hurry up!” impatient with Hansol’s slow steps, Seungkwan grabbed his hand and pulled him together. 

Chanhee and Juyeon who witnessed them let out a soft chuckle. 

“They are so cute,” Juyeon muttered. He wished he was like that too, with Chanhee. He did not know why he felt so flustered when he was next to Chanhee and even looking at him from afar was enough to make him break out into a cold sweat and feel queasy. 

“D-Do you want to do that too?” Juyeon lowered his head, trying to avoid Chanhee’s curious eyes.

Chanee on the other hand, was even more shocked to hear an indirect confession from Juyeon. He had his pride but he could not say no. It was his opportunity and his chance was laid out right in front of him. 

“Y-yes.” Chanhee shyly nodded. Their hands casually touched and Juyeon quickly grasped Chanhee’s hand in his hand. Both of them were quiet but their hearts spoke louder. 

  
  


Chanhee despised that Seungkwan was right. The dinner was like a feast, but what he could expect when there were around fifty people in one place and they were couples. Luckily no liquor was allowed. Chanhee could not handle drunks and he cringed at the thought of people the same age as him being drunk and stupid. Chanhee irritatedly scanned the mess around him and groaned, with every passing second feeling like he was being suffocated. He disliked crowded places with too many people. 

On the other hand, Juyeon was much calmer and seemed very used to it. Sometimes, Chanhee would spare a glance to the boy in front of him but perhaps he did it too often that Juyeon looked up with a frown. 

“Is something wrong?” Juyeon raised his brows. 

Chanhee was caught off guard. He shrugged and denied it, telling him he was fine and nothing was wrong. Juyeon chuckled, which made it Chanhee’s turn to raise his brows. “What?” 

“Come on, you are not comfortable right?” wiping some leftover soup from the corner of his lips, Juyeon gestured to the people next to him. Well, Chanhee’s side was more crowded than Juyeon’s hence Chanhee got pushed here and there.

Juyeon changed his position and went to Chanhee’s. He pulled Chanhee closer and embraced his waist. They stayed like that for a while until the dinner was over.

  


After sorting out their room numbers and stuff, both of them finally laid their backs on the wooden floor while catching their breath. It was a tough day, Chanhee felt awfully tired but he could not comprehend how Juyeon felt, especially since he was involved in all the games they were supposed to be in thanks to Chanhee’s injured hand. Chanhee closed his eyes and started to drift into dreamland. 

“Chanhee,” 

Chanhee opened his eyes, fully alert now that Juyeon had called his name. 

“Yeah?” he turned his gaze to Juyeon who closed his eyes. 

“I cannot sleep, it is always like this if I am in a new place,” Juyeon stirred while muttering trivial things. 

Chanhee pursed his lips, thinking a way to help him. There was a way but Chanhee was a bit hesitant. What if Juyeon declined? 

“I know a way,” Chanhee tried to not stutter. He scooted closer to Juyeon and wrapped his arms around his waist. Surprisingly, Juyeon did not pull back and instead, he snuggled closer to Chanhee’s chest. Chanhee hoped Juyeon did not hear how fast his heart was beating, as if he was running track. Juyeon’s breath was warm and gave fuzzy feelings to Chanhee. He patted Juyeon’s back and after awhile, Juyeon fell asleep in his arms. 

“You know, I think I might love you,” Chanhee softly confessed before also drifting to sleep. 

  
  
  


“Today, we are going to do…” Sangyeon paused, intentionally wanting the couples to feel suspense.

“I wonder what that old man had planned,” Younghoon, who was outside of the court muttered. He had known Sangyeon for a long time and ‘unexpected’ would be the word that Younghoon would use to describe him. 

“I hope it’s something that Chanhee can do,” Changmin replied while standing closer to Younghoon because the spectators were getting rowdy and Changmin was so small, he himself was afraid he could be stepped on.

Back to Sangyeon, the older was scanning the crowd’s reaction before out of blue he turned to Chanhee and smirked, “HORSEBACK RIDING!” 

Chanhee’s face immediately lit up as soon as he heard the game for today. He looked at Juyeon who was rather sulky.

Changmin who heard Sangyeon’s announcement jumped in joy while producing a high pitched noise. 

“Chanhee is really good in horseback riding!!” Changmin exclaimed excitedly. “Why do you look upset?”  

“Juyeon does not know how to ride a horse. I mean, I taught him a few times but he was terrified.” Changmin shrugged but still continued to watch the game excitedly.

  


Chanhee noticed the glum Juyeon. He scooted closer and poked him. “What is wrong?”

Juyeon shook his head. But then he confessed, “I don’t know how to do this,” and lowered his head.  Well, what kind of scholar did not know how to ride a horse when it was the most basic of the basics. He would be a laughing stock soon and it was always like that even when he was a child. 

Chanhee’s reaction was different. He patted Juyeon’s shoulder to reassure him. “Don’t worry, I will teach you.” 

Juyeon was still not content with himself. He was not confident to learn it so he declined. “I don’t know, I fell from the horse when I was young and it hurt terribly.” He looked away. When he was young he used to play with the horses but one day he somehow fell from the raging horse, leaving him traumatized. Since then, he never approached it again. 

Chanhee went closer and gave Juyeon a quick hug. “Don’t worry; it won’t hurt you again this time. I promise.” 

Juyeon hesitated; Chanhee was too nice to get turned down so he agreed. 

Chanhee helped him to hop onto the horse, Juyeon was shaking but Chanhee brushed his trembling hands with his warm smile. “Loosen up a bit, trust this fellow and once you trust him, he will trust you back,” Chanhee advised. Juyeon tried to follow Chanhee’s word and after a while, he finally got a hang of it. 

“Chanhee, this is so cool!” Juyeon belted as he hopped off from the horse and patted the fellow’s head. 

“I told you!” Chanhee exclaimed while laughing. Juyeon was so cute. He wished he could say it out loud but then his pride would suffer. 

Turns out it was not a game, but it was just for Sangyeon’s amusement. Chanhee rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance but he could not expect more from Sangyeon. Sometimes the older was too unexpected to be guessed but sometimes he would be the most cliché man on this earth.

  


There were not many games that evening and the couples were given off time earlier. The sky dipped into a dim black, spitting crimson hue on as the day darkened. Chanhee and Juyeon walked back to their room while feeling ecstatic. Sometimes their hands brushed against each other but neither of them dared to grab it, not until Chanhee boldly grabbed Juyeon’s hand and slide their palms together. Juyeon was not even shocked and felt it was rather amusing. Chanhee was so bold; he hoped he could be like him too. 

“Sorry, I am always like this…it’s just a habit,” Chanhee lied to cover his desire. He did not even like to do skinship to start with. Changmin knew that all too well.

  


That night, Chanhee fell asleep first. Juyeon chuckled when he saw Chanhee was sleeping like a baby even though the floor was cold and their thin linen did not help at all. But Chanhee stirred and woke up. 

“Sorry I thought you were cold so I-” 

“It’s alright, Juyeon.” Chanhee hushed and sat beside Juyeon. “I am not sleepy anymore.” Chanhee grinned. Both of them stayed up for a little longer than they expected (although Juyeon had yawned numerous and would not admit he was sleepy). 

“I am going to get some blankets from the next room,” Juyeon excused himself. 

Not long after Juyeon left, Chanhee heard loud noises from outside. He was confused, it should not be noisy especially at midnight? 

Suddenly the door was opened violently, revealing a panicked Hansol. “We are under attack!! Get out!” and the latter left rushing to find a safe shelter. Chanhee noticed arrows flying here and there and he began to panic too.

“Juyeon!” He was alarmed that Juyeon was not with him as the latter had left to the next room. Chanhee ran outside and searched the whole room but there was no sign of Juyeon in the room. He began to panic and tears started welling in his eyes. 

“What are you doing there?! Get out and hide!!” a voice he knew as Hyunjoon yelled from outside. 

Chanhee began to question his humanity. He could not be alone. He couldn’t bear being safe and sound without Juyeon. 

“Juyeon, where are you?!” he screamed before going back and forth but ended up in the same room. He went to the next room and met someone’s back, so he spun him around. The boy was just as confused as him.

“Chanhee? What are you doing here?” the confused Juyeon asked. 

“Looking for you, idiot! Oh Thank God you are safe!!” Chanhee hugged Juyeon and quickly pulled him away. “Let’s hide!” Chanhee pulled him but Juyeon retorted.

“I have secured a place, come!” Confused, Chanhee followed Juyeon’s lead. “But why you did not hide yourself? Wh-”

“I was finding you,” Juyeon turned, a delicate smile appearing on his face. 

“Why bother?” Chanhee questioned himself but that was not the case. 

The chaos continued until it was almost dawn, until they heard a familiar voice. The boys emerged from their hidings one by one and assembled in front of the royal palace. 

“Well, I am sure most of you were very shocked right?” that voice belonged to no other than Sangyeon. 

Chanhee turned to Juyeon who was just as puzzled as he was.

“Sorry to inform you but all of those were only tricks to test you!” Sangyeon proudly announced, he put a victorious smile on his face although half of the boys were cursing him for playing a prank on them.

“Wow, he really is something.” Juyeon muttered with a sigh. He was relieved and annoyed at the same time. 

“Hold up, while you guys were cursing me… I noticed that most of you walked here without your partner.”

The boys began to fuss and eventually the noise got louder. Everybody was busy searching for their boyfriends and Juyeon tugged Chanhee’s arm slightly, pulling him closer. 

That was when it hit Chanhee. His eyes grew bigger the moment he realized the purpose of Sangyeon’s trick. 

“So now I am going to announce of the winner here.” Sangyeon yelled even louder. The boys started paying attention to him. 

“I guess Hyunjoon would win.” Juyeon bent to Chanhee’s height and whispered. Chanhee agreed, they were at the best afterall. They won the most and had perfect chemistry with each other. 

“And that would be...” 

Sangyeon paused before examining the boys. “The two of you.” He pointed straight at Juyeon and Chanhee. All eyes were on them.

“W-why us? I mean, we lost most of the games and we aren’t that close to each other,” Chanhee quickly denied. 

Sangyeon smirked, “Well don’t question my choice because you are the best couple now. I never told you that the couple with the most wins would win. Both of you depended on and trusted each other. Considering the last test, I knew that both of you will do very well,” Sangyeon elaborated.

“Thank you for participating in this festival and I hope you guys got chosen for next year too! And I hope you are still with the same partner.” The  end of his sentence was quite witty, the boys laughed and the same went for Juyeon. 

The boys were dismissed and Chanhee and Juyeon could not even believe they won. 

“Man, that was amazing! I knew you guys would win!” Hansol came and high-fived Chanhee and then turned to Juyeon. “Chanhee was always complimenting you about how great you are and your handsome looks and how much you owned his heart, OUCH!” Chanhee pinched Hansol’s arm and shied away. 

“I am going now! I hope to see you guys soon!! Juyeon, let’s hangout together often too!” Hansol excused himself and went to find Seungkwan. 

“Was it true?” Juyeon looked at Chanhee. 

“What  should I say anyway,” Chanhee replied vaguely. He really wanted to make his feelings for Juyeon real but his fear of rejection took over him.

“Care to elaborate?” 

“I did say that you are handsome and the way you were doing the archery was so cool and I am very-”

“Chanhee, not that. I meant, do you like me?” Juyeon admitted to himself that sometimes he was too stupid and this was one of the stupid situations he had entered. 

“Well if you are not then it is fine I guess it is just my illusions and imaginations and yeah perhaps I was too full of myself and why would you like me in the first place I am so dumb...”

“Juyeon,” Chanhee tiptoed and hushed Juyeon with a peck before the latter sputtered even more nonsense. 

Juyeon felt his lips, he still could feel Chanhee’s scent. 

“I like you Juyeon.” Chanhee shut his eyes tightly. He bit his lips and was getting emotionally ready for rejection.

Instead of words, Juyeon bent down and pressed his lips against Chanhee’s. He wrapped his arms around Chanhee’s waist and after what seemed like a few seconds later, both of them broke apart for air.

“I like you too,” Juyeon replied, with a smile – a smile that held thousands of stars in Chanhee’s galaxy.


End file.
